Diary of the mobtalker's
by Netherman
Summary: A boy that was born in the twilight forest has the ability of everyting. but now, his parents were killed and he has only one option, GO TO EARTH... One day in 12th Grade Science, he finds the portal back ( hes home sick ) and now princesses are going after him. What will happen next? XD


Chapter 1, SSSS!

?'s pov: I suddenly awoke in a unknown world... alone... unknown... " where am i? " i said bluntly as if i didnt know, " oh yeah! i remember! its minecraft! but wait, how did i get here? oh yeah! "

FLASHBACK!

" hey , wheres that portal goto? " i asked " minecraftia. wanna go? since your the best student in our hisghschool, mr. Roberto? " said. " yes, i would! " i said excited, and then i wakeup here...

END O' FLASHBACK

**OK, QUICK INTERMISSION PPL! I WILL EXPLAIN THE CHARACTER, HIS NAME ROBERTO LORENZO. HES 17 AND HES A STRAID A+ STUDENT IN EAST KENTWOOD HIGHSCHOOL. HE CAME FROM MINECRAFT BEFORE, BUT HIS PARENTS WERE KILLED, SO HE WENT TO EARTH. NOW HES BACK 12 YEARS LATER, FORGETTING ABOUT THE PRINCESSES THAT ARE ' FAKE '**

**BUT THERE NOT! JUS WAIT A MIN :3 ANYWAYS MY TIMES UP!**

" hmm, i smell really nice, wait a min, how did i end up like this? " i asked as i pull a book out of my pocket, " this wasnt here a minute ago! " i then read it, and i was told why, i look in the other pocket to find ' best smell in the world. can be smelt only by minecraftian woman and can smell you up to 5000 blocks away ' bottle and sprayed it on myself. " hmm, it smells really nice! " i said, and i goto find a village, and i did right away. " This prince is mine! " someone says...

Villager's pov:

i was walking throught the village to pick some apples, and i smelt a prince in the air. " my lucky apple works! " i chuckled to myslef... i then started going to the smell, and i saw a non-blocky prince, and i realized he was the prince of the twighlight forest, story says that he went to earth, and would be forced to comeback 12 years later. " this prince is mine! " yell/whisper to myself. too bad he heard me...

Roberto's pov: " aughh! " i yell and run through the forest and hide. luckily i can fly... " you cant hide from me! " the villager person said as i flew away to the winter biome in 3 minutes. too bad it was night. " darn! " i said as the moon lit its path to me. " now i have to goto the desert! " i yelled as i went towards it and i hummed a tune, from my favorite game on earth.. call of duty black ops II, origins zombies, " in disquise in the skies burns a fire in my eyes and im holding the world in my hands... " i sang, and apparently it got something to follow me, or its my scent. i then landed and heard a " COLK " coming from behind, i started to run but it said this. " you cant run from me, pretty and good smelling boy! " as i turn and keep running i see a enderman, or is it? i sprouted my wings and flew away, but it could too. i use my teleport behind skill and i lose it, i go bakwards and it follows me again, " stupid cologne! " i said as i quickly use it again and go to the desert village, and hide and lock myself in a house. The enderwoman keeps banging on the door, ten minutes later it stops. " i-is it g-gone? " i ask myself as i claim a bed thats nearby, then a glass window breaks and grabs me. " augh! " i scream. " hi, handsome! " a person dressed as a enderwoman says, " get off me! " i said as i grow my wings and try to fly away. and to my mistake, shes still got my legs. " get off me! last warning! " i yell as i go near the ground. " never! " she says, " your loss, " i say as i got backwards and grab ahold of her and throw her in some water. she quickly teleports on my back and i fall. "wtf?" i say, " you cant lose me " she says as i lose conciousness. i awaken in some place with a sign infront of me, " whats that say? " i asked and realized the sign is a note. " TO THIS MAN FROM PRINCESS ANDR, HELLO , ITS ME, ANDR, THE ENDERWOMAN THAT FOUND YOU LAST NIGHT, I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO YOUR HOUSE AND I SEND A CREEPER TO SPY ON YOU, SHES MY FREIND, CUPA. SHE HAS INTEREST IN YOU. ME AND HER WILL BOTH SHARE YOU. " ANDR` "wow, day one and i got three princesses following me, i never knew them. now i do, well, two, andr and cupa. best freinds that really know how to share? and a villager woman. " i said i then walked over to the forest and didnt care if i was being watched, i take an apple and use my powers to convert it into a jeweled apple. " others would need lots of diamonds and emeralds with a hind of a nether star for this kinda apple! " i chuckle at my OP ring. as i take a bite i hear someone hissing, " go away cupa, i need my alone time, " i said. " well well well , if it isnt Roberto? if andr hadnt found out then you'd be alone " she said. " im too busy so you wont have to worry about me. " she said and walked away. " akward days are coming. " i heard someone above me. " if it isnt akward enough then say what you gotta say. " i said. " hi, my name is mindy the princess of spiders, i was sent by a villager to find you. now that she know your coords, she can find you. mr. Roberto! " she says as i fly away from her. " in her and your dreams! " i said as i fly into my house. " geez cant a prince have a little privacy? " i said as i lie down on my bed. " well of course akwardness lurks me. " i said to myself. " ill addonto my list of followers. so instead o' three make it five. " i chuckle in annoyance to myself. i open the blacksmith chest and got amazing loot: diamond pick, chest and helm, a block of emerald, a golden apple and a piece of a cake, " atleast this blacksmith is deserted. " i say. i walk back in style to my house and lock the door behind me. " oh! i remeber something! i can transport items i used to have right here! " i said as i scrape my nails together to make redstone. i make a electrical path to my xbox360 elite and tv. i turn on my remote, login as AJriderlive, and put in black ops II. i start to play origins. then a knock came on my door and i was suprised with a tackle from cupa " GOTCHA! " she yelled as i just wince as she never tackled me and she flew back a block or three. " the god of lol is lol right now! " i said in laughter as she then turns into CC ( charged cupa ) and tackles me again and i fall to the floor as i get embarressed quickly. " anothere day another embarrassment. story of my life. " i say as she then starts sniffing me uncontrollibly. then she starts to roll me arounf and hug me . " get off me please. " i say as then she picks me up and gives me a bear hug of suicide. " now your h-h-hugging me? oh ple-e-ease-e-e! " i say as my cheeks turn red from embarrasment, thanks for leaving me a mirror. she let me go and locked the door behind her. " ready for some fun? " she asks me. " nty! " i say as she throws me on the bed . " yes? ok then! glad you wanna! " she says " I SAID NOOO! " I scream and fly away. she was on my back still. " get off me! by the sake of notch! " i say as she forces me to go somewhere with an gilded apple " apple is mine! " i say as i go to her cave. she then hands me the apple and puts me in a cage. " good prince of twighlight! " she says as i lose sanity and i act like a pet. " ty! " i say. " i stay " i say with this kinda face: (:3)

**GOOD FOR A START? LEAVE A COMMENT AND ILL TRY TO CRAM IN YOUR SUGGESTION INTO MY NEXT CHAPTER! PEACE ON THE STREET!**


End file.
